Innocent Souls
by NHKZ
Summary: A Songfic I wrote


Innocent Souls

Innocent Souls

**A Slayers Song Fic**

** **

** **

**_Lullaby, sweet lullaby_**

**_Lullaby me through our dreams_**

**_ _**

**Lina sighed, her head resting comfortably on Gourry's knee, chewing a straw contently.**

**"What are you thinking of?" she asked and looked dreamily into his blue eyes.**

**"I'm thinking of…" Gourry replied, "Oh nothing…"**

**"Tell me," Lina insisted as she rolled onto her belly. She discarded her straw from her mouth.**

**Gourry looked down at her and smiled gorgeously. "I was thinking of…Amelia."**

**Lina felt as if the world had shattered upon her shoulders and pieces rained upon her head, shredding her into pieces.**

** **

**_Give me sweet, give me hope_**

**_Give me our dreams_******

** **

**"What??" Lina exclaimed as she jumped onto her feet. "I thought…I thought that there is something between us! How could you! How could you think of another woman while you are romancing me!"**

**"Don't be ridiculous Lina," Gourry frowned.**

**"You…" Lina looked away.**

**"I was just thinking. I mean, she and Zel seems so much like a perfect couple while we were travelling together."**

**"Oh…" Lina sweat-dropped. "I thought that--"**

**"You are so kawaii when you act so jealous like that!"**

**"Who said I'm jealous? Do I look jealous! I'm not jealous!" Lina yelled as temporary fangs appeared in her mouth. "Why would I want to be jealous!"**

**Gourry laughed. "How cute!"**

** **

**_When we were young, the world was big_**

**_But now we've grown it seems so small_**

**_Our love, we never knew it would be deep_**

**_And yet where we stand, I never felt so tall_**

**_ _**

**Flower petals float around as if on cue, as Amelia appeared.**

**"Heh?" Gourry cocked his head to the side. "Oh it's you Amelia."**

**"Whatcha doing here?" Lina asked.**

**"Well," Amelia said, "I was just looking for the both of you."**

**"Why?" It was Gourry's turn to ask.**

**"Just to say that I feel so happy today."**

**"And why, would you be happy?" Lina looked questionably at her younger partner.**

**"Gee, Lina, isn't Zel due to be back from treatment today."**

**"Oh yeah," Lina scratched her chin. "That skin problem. Is that why you are happy? So that you can finally see him under the blue stone?"**

**"Oh," Amelia looked out with her eyes twinkling. "I've seen past all of that for a very long time. I've seen what's beneath…in him."**

**"Really?" Gourry scratched his head. "That's odd, I've seen him looking the same all the time this while."**

**"Hmm! That explains all this floating flowers," Lina commented. "Amelia is in love, with Zelgadis."**

**"Looks don't matter. It is what is inside here," Amelia pointed to her heart, "that counts."**

**"I suppose so," Gourry replied. "Just like it doesn't matter how sexy Syphiel is. All it matters that her cooking is delicious! Oh, thinking of her makes me hungry."**

**Amelia and Lina sweat-dropped.**

**"I can't wait to see how he looked," Lina said to Amelia.**

**"Well, me either," Gourry said too.**

**"You'll get to see him tonight, at Syphiel's new house."**

**"She has a new house?" Lina wondered out aloud.**

**"Yeah. It's too bad…I mean, her father…the other time with copy Rezo," Amelia looked sad for a while, then perked up, "But we should be happy that we're moving on to another stage in our lives."**

**"So, Syphiel is having a house warming party…Oh that was what this card is all about," Gourry retrieved a paper from his pocket.**

**"Well, see you tonight," Amelia said and left with a flurry of petals following her.**

**"Hmm…" Lina thought. "I wonder what flower this petal belongs to."**

**Gourry face-faults.**

** **

**_Lullaby, lullaby through our night_**

**_Where the sky can be so dark, so black_**

** **

**"Nice house, Syphiel," Lina praised. "And scrumptious dinner!"**

**"Oh, thanks Lina," Syphiel said softly.**

**"I thought this might come in useful, next time…I hope there won't be a next time though," Lina passed her a brown envelope.**

**"What's this?" Syphiel asked as she drew out a paper from the envelope.**

**"It's instructions on how to make a protection spell for your house that could even withstand Amelia's…destruction prowess. I got it in a bargain with…well, I can't tell you--"**

**"Boo!" Xelloss appears out of nowhere (actually it was behind the girls).**

**"Shut up Xelloss," Lina sighed and back-handed him into the wall behind. He slid down the wall surface.**

**"Hungry, can't help it…Need to feed off people's fears…" Xelloss muttered.**

**"Will this help--ooh, I'm so scared," Filia entered the house and looked at Xelloss sarcastically.**

**"Er…" was all Xelloss said.**

**"Filia!" Syphiel said. "I think there's still some food left. We are having a garden dinner."**

**"I don't know _what_ I'm doing here. Tell me what I'm doing here. I think…I don't know you even!" Filia replied. "Anyway, thanks for the dinner, I ate the food on my way in here."**

**"Hey," Gourry entered the house. "Great dinner."**

**"Thank you Gourry," Syphiel blushed.**

**"I've got something for you," Gourry passed a package to Syphiel.**

**"It's…Nice. Thank you Gourry," Syphiel thanked him as she examined the set of ladles and spatulas Gourry gave her.**

**"It's so that you can cook more delicious food!"**

**"Ahh, food," Xelloss suddenly said. "Food."**

**"Shut up Xelloss," Filia and Lina said.**

**Amelia entered, head down and eyes half closed, through the door, the petals pouring in.**

**"What the??" Filia said.**

**"Why are you feeling afraid?" Lina questioned Amelia.**

**Amelia opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh."**

**"What?" Filia asked.**

**"Welcome Amelia. I hope you had your dinner on your way in too." Syphiel smiled.**

**"Oh." Amelia looked at Syphiel. "Actually, I have not. I thought that we would all sit down and have dinner together. I was…I mean, I am hoping to see Zel first. I thought he's here."**

**"No more food," Xelloss fainted.**

**"Ah. He isn't here yet, Amelia," Gourry replied.**

**"He's here," Filia announced. "I feel him."**

**And Zelgadis enters, looking very human.**

** **

**_Where the moon shines its everlasting light_**

**_And earth be our witness, fulfil our lack._******

** **

**Amelia sat at a corner of the moonlit garden with Zelgadis, while Lina and Gourry took another corner.**

**"Such perfect couples," Syphiel whispered to Filia.**

**"Yes, how romantic," Filia said, looking strangely at the couples.**

**"Food," Xelloss crept up to the two girls.**

**"Haven't you fainted or died from hunger yet?" Filia stared at him.**

**"I've fainted," Xelloss replied.**

**"Apparently that is not enough to keep you silent for long."**

**"Yeah, well…"**

** **

**_Give me the sun and the world_**

**_Give me you, oh give me_**

**_Lullaby, oh lullaby_**

**_Give me back our innocent souls._******


End file.
